


Unicorn Bite

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good





	1. Meeting

*Ding* The door goes as it open with a customer.   
"I'll be right with you." I shout as get up from my seat in the back, I walk to the door leading to the front. I see her before she sees me. You could recognize her anywhere, long blonde hair pulled into a French braid, she's wearing dark purple robes and a rainbow colored bag on her shoulder.   
"Mrs. Lovegood? I ask uncertainly, hoping I'm wrong. She turns around. I wasn't. 

"Professor Snape? " She walks over to the counter smiling at me. 

I managed to get a out a mumbled. " Hello, Miss. Lovegood."   
"So Professor, this is where you've been hiding the last several years." She continues to smile at me.   
"Not hiding, not at all." I interject, stepping closer to the counter.   
"Hrm, are you sure? You seem pretty distressed at right now or is that your every day look?" Luna said smugly.   
"Cheeky, but again not at all. I don't see many people from England that I know in these parts of Canada. Why are you here Miss Lovegood?" Asking her, she pulls out a list. 

"I need some Potions obviously, isn't that what you sell? " She raises her eyebrows and gives me a look. 

"Yes, obviously. What kind of potions I meant." Waiting for her to answer, she looks down at her list. 

"I need Pepperup and skele gro. If you have them please, at least 2 pepperup if you can. I also need painbgone, blood-replenishing potion and Essence of Dittany." She checks off names on the list as she goes. I go around grabbing the ones she's asked for and place them on the counter.   
"Why do you need these? Wouldn't it have been easier to bring then with you?" I ask her as I wrap the vials in tissue paper. 

"That well be 8 Galleons please." Miss. Lovegood hands me the 9 galleons"

"Keep the change."She says as she places the vials carefully in her bag. I give her a nod in thanks 

"Yes, bringing them would have been easier because healing potions are allowed to be carried into different counties. But when I Apperated I landed on my bag breaking them all. I guess better them then myself.   
Now, may I ask a question?" Before letting me talk, she carries one.   
" Why are you here instead of England? She asks.   
"That's really none of your business now is it Miss. Lovegood." I stare at her, she doesn't look away.

"You're right, it's not but no one has seen you since you were cleared on all charges. The rumor is you went crazy then disappeared possibly to continue in the dark arts. Now you don't seem crazy and running a potions shop doesn't seem dark and evil. " Miss. Lovegood said, resting her arms on the counter.   
"Now Miss. Lovegood, looks can be deceiving, I wouldn't underestimate my craziness. Dark arts? No, I just rather not let people know I'm here. They like to stare and judge." I say as I still watch her. 

"Why are you here?" Asking her the same question.

"Unicorns, I work with all types of magical creatures. A few weeks ago I found a whole herd of them, which is rare. 6 adults and 3 babies and another one on the way. Unicorns are normally creatures who prefer to be alone once into adulthood unless for mating." She said grinning at me.  
"Hrm that's interesting. I wonder why they're together. How long well you be here for? " I start to wipe down the counter, looking at the clock almost time to close up the shop."

"As long as I need to be, who knows really. I'm staying at the Inn down the street when I'm not camping out with the unicorns." She said, moving out of the way so I could wipe where her arms were.  
"The Night Inn?" I ask, "No, that's not a good place. You can stay with me." I said without thinking. "With you?" Luna asks as she raises her eyebrows at me. 

Are you sure you want that ? I'm sure the Inn is fine, I can put up spells and wards." She says.

"Not at all Miss. Lovegood, it would be a pleasure, I stayed there when I first came here and it still makes me uneasy. I have a spare room. I'll close up my shape, then walk you to the Inn to get your things." I put a few things away as I talk.   
"No need to go to the Inn, I have everything in my bag. I haven't checked in yet." She wanders around the shop as I put away a few more tings. I come back to the front to see Miss. Lovegood reading the vials in front of the shop. 

"You know, if you added some art to the labels it would make the vials pop out more. People would buy more of them even just to display them in their homes." She said.   
"I have no trouble selling my product Miss. Lovegood." I say slightly annoyed. 

"It's just an idea, I could draw them for you, if you ever change your mind." Miss. Lovegood said to me as I locked up my shop and set the wards.  
"Would you like to Apperate with me or yourself? I can show you the location." I asked her as I fixed my robes." 

"I'll Apperate with you, it's easier that way. Won't splinch myself then." She smiles at me as I hold out my arm. She moves closer to me before taking my arm. Within seconds we appear in my cottage, Miss. Lovegood slams into my chest, I catch her before we both get toppled over. I get a whiff of her shampoo honey and vanilla.   
"Sorry, lost my footing there."   
"I see, is that how you broke the first vials?" I ask, gently teasing her.   
She makes a face as she steps away from me, looking around the living room.   
"So this is where you live. Looks nice, I kind of expected dungeons and cobwebs." She grins at me, there's a small fire on in the fireplace, I wave my hand bigger it bigger allowing the room to warm up. It allowed the room to brighten up as well, a huge couch in front of the fire, book cases all on every wall and a small table between both chairs. 

"The kitchen is right in the next room. The spare room is next to the bathroom which is right down the hall and then its the Master bedroom. Follow me." I say as I lead her down the hall to the spare room.  
The room was simple, a bed, nightstand, desk, lamp and the closet which had shelves in it to hold clothes. Miss. Lovegood walks into the room, dropping her bag onto the bed. 

"It's lovely, thank you for letting me stay here." She smiles at me.

"My pleasure. the closet has shelves for clothing and what not. I just washed the sheets last weekend. The washroom well mostly be yours unless people stop by but that's not often. I have one in my room. It's not much but it's yours as long as you need. I'll let you unpack."

I give her a small nod, and leave the room. Walking to the kitchen, I can hear Miss. Lovegood humming to herself and putting things away. Starting supper, I throw some potatoes on the grill then pull out some steaks places it next to the potatoes. 20 minutes later, I place everything on the plates, and set the table. Walking to her room, I look in, the room seemed brighter almost. She's thrown a large throw blanket on the bed, books, scrolls, quills were all on the desk. A few books were sitting next to the lamp on the nightstand. She was standing in the closet, putting some things on a shelf.   
"Miss. Lovegood, supper is ready if you wish to eat with me." I say to her, she turns around to look at me. I see into the closet and see her clothes, more books and a huge bag sat on the bottom shelf. Assuming that was the tent. 

"That would be lovely, thank you Prof.... "

"Severus." I interject. "If we'll be living together, call me Severus." I tell her.   
"Then you can me Luna, and I'd love to join you for supper. " She says and she places her bag on a hook on the door.   
I lead us out into the kitchen, gesturing her to chose a seat.  
"Just something simple for tonight." I said. We ate in silence for the meal, she seems lost in a thought.   
"I'll wash the dishes Severus, thank you for that lovely meal. " She smiles at me. 

"Welcome." I give her a small nod. I stand there for a moment watching her start the dishes, she has grown up a lot. Her style seemed to have calmed down , she'd grown into her body. As she knew I was I watching her she turned away. I give a smile and walked into to the living room


	2. Flirting and routines.

The next few weeks, Luna and I fell into a routine. Mornings, she'd be gone before I woke up. I tried to be up before her but she seemed to leave at random hours in the morning, or moved so quietly that I didn't hear her at all. 

/

By the time I got home she'd already be there cooking supper. Some of her dishes were ones I've never had before, but were all tasty. I would do the dishes afterwards. When she needed items she would leave me a list of the things she would need to cook and I would grab them from the shops before coming home.  


/

She took over the laundry often folding my things and placing them on my bed.  


/

"You don't have to do the fold my clothes Luna, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." I say she handed me a stack of clothes.  
"I don't mind, I find it soothing to do. Keeps the hands busy and the mind free to imagine" She gives me a small smirk.  
"Imagine what, may I ask?" Taking the pile placing them on my bed.  
"I know you wear boxers, maybe I imagine what you look like in them." Luna said bluntly giving me another smirk and leaving my room. 

After supper, I light the fire and we retire to the living room. Where Luna well cover us with a blanket as I read and she does work.  
We talk a lot during this time, I learned her parents had passed, why she got into working with creatures. I learned she was very well respected in her field, one of the top people. She loves to talk about her unicorns. One of them is sick, and she can't figure out why, she's been staying up late reading books.  
I slowly let her into my world, I told her of my parents. Father being a low life muggle who hated magic because he didn't have any and my mother who was witch.  
I told her of Lily and working with the Dark Lord. I confessed once I realized I was actually free of any obligations towards Dumbledore and the Dark Lord I wasn't sure what to do with myself. Then when Potter showed my memories to everyone and it was proven that I was only trying to help. I knew I had to leave England so I came here. It's a small wizarding community, very old fashioned so I knew that no one or not many would know of the outside world.  
"Severus, would you go back?" Luna asked me one night after we had spent hours talking.  
"No, I don't think I could. I'm too much of a coward. " I said, looking at her. She leans over taking my hand.  
"Not a coward just finally free." She gives me another smile before going to be to her work.  
She'll often fall asleep on the couch, I usually carry her to her room and cover her with a blanket. Its then I imagine what it would be like to join her.

Sitting in the living room one night the fire roaring because it was cold. Luna is working and making small talk about what she's been reading. 

"I think I found something that might work, Severus could you brew some potions for me? I think I found two that well work." She says, holding her note book out to me.  
"What ones? I ask leaning over to look at her notes.  


/

"I was thinking of Angels Trumpet Draught and Chelidonum Miniscula. They work on creatures in other instances, they only need to be given one and they should clear up any of the infection that seems to be present and the swelling and clean out the any wounds that I might be missing." 

Taking her notes, I start to read.  


/

"I can but with both these potions, they work best when served immediately after the brewing process is complete. " I look back at her when I finished speaking.  


/

"I have at least have to try, the unicorn is in pain. It's the best plan I got. I can wait for you to brew them then Apperate immediately after, heading right to the herd. It's the best option I can come up with." She sighs in frustration.  


/

"Even just Apperating and doing that could be too long. If this is the best plan we got, then I'll come to the camp with you. I can brew them there, it could take a day or two. With these types of potions it's a tricky process.  


/

"Oh thank you Severus! That would be amazing! The unicorns might be terrified of you at first." She says to me.  


/

"I can handle it, worst I stay in the tent the entire time. It's a wizard tent right?" I ask her knowing the answer. Luna leans over and hugs me knocking me back onto my side of the couch. I gently hug her back. I had the sudden urge to kiss her. Her slivery gray eyes stared into mine as smile at me as if she knew what I was thinking. I get a whiff of her shampoo honey and vanilla. It smells amazing.  


/

"Again, my pleasure. " I slowly let her go, not wanting the hug to end. 

/

" I'll go prepare the ingredients, and prep my shop for the next few days. I'll be back in a little bit. Try to sleep if you can. We might be busy the next few days." Giving her a nod good bye, I Apperate to my shop quickly getting everything I would need.


	3. Potion Making

I arrive back to my house after midnight, I find Luna asleep on the couch surrounded by books, the fire is low. The room is chilly, I wave my hand to relight it. I move the books before sitting down next to her, pulling the blanket on us both and start reading her notes. Luna moves around for a bit before snuggling into me, I put my arm around her allowing her to move closer. I had stopped reading the moment she snuggled into me, instead of finishing the notes I let myself fall asleep cuddling Luna. 

 

The next morning, I wake up to hear Luna moving around in the kitchen. I quickly rush to my room get dressed and throw a few things into a bag. I walk to her and find Luna packing some food and other things into her bag. 

 

"Good morning Severus, I have everything packed and ready to go. I made some oatmeal, if you're hungry. I thought I was but not so much." She gives me a small smile before looking into the bag. I can tell she's nervous, I out some oatmeal into a bowl and turn to her.

 

"Here, one bite. It well help you." I raise the spoon to her lips Giving her a big smile. "Just one bite for me, please? It wouldn't be good to have you passing out while we work. I say to her, she begrudging open her mouth and takes the bite. 

 

"Thank you." I say, taking my hand to wipe away some on her lip. She makes a face at me but then smiles. 

An hour later we're ready to go. Luna holds out her hand for me to take so we can Apperate to the herd. Taking her hand she pulls closer her, I feels as if she could hear my heart beating faster than normal. She waves her wand and a few moments later we land inside the tent. 

Luna immediately goes outsides to check on the herd leaving me to set myself up in the tent. It was spacious, we landed in the living room, next to us was the kitchen. I could see at least two bathrooms and two large bedrooms. About 30 minutes later I hear Luna calling me outside if I'm free. 

 

Walking out of the tent, I see immediately what she meant about the Unicorns, watching from the entrance of the tent, I see the herd working together to build a nest. The little ones we're playing nearby. It was breathtaking. 

" I want them to get use to your scent, come sit for a minute please." Luna calls to me, she pats the ground next to her. She isn't close to the heard but closer than I would have like. She was working on the some notes, as I sat down beside her. 

"If all goes well, the potions should be finished by the morning." I say as I watch the herd, the babies have run to the parents and the parents are watching me. I knew better to make any fast movements. Under some trees, there's a unicorn laying in a smaller nest. It wasn't moving, and there was a pile of food next to it. I'm assuming that's the one Luna is trying to help.

Luna moves so close to me that our legs and arms were touching. An older unicorn comes forward to sniff me, I was nervous it wouldn't allow me to be here. The unicorn came right up to me a sniffs my face, the other unicorns stood by watching, judging me waiting for his reaction. Luna places her hand on my thigh to reassure me, it was nice to feel her next to me.   
After a few moments the unicorn seems satisfied with me and moves back to the others, and they continue to work on the nests. 

"Seems I've passed some sort of test with them. " I let out a sigh. I'm only sure I passed because Luna was with me

"He's the leader we think, he seems to make all the decisions. You did good, not that I had any doubt." Luna says to me as she pats my leg. 

"Thank you, well I've got to get back to work. " I say as I get up slowly and move back to the tent, the herd doesn't even noticed.

The rest of the day I worked on the potions, they would have to simmer into the night meaning I would have to get up at least twice to check they were the right color and texture still.   
Luna came inside around 5 to show me where I would be sleeping, in a cot next to hers. She made us a quick supper of fried rice before returning back to outside to work and waved her wand to light the fire place a wave of warmth washes over me, not realizing how cold I was. When it got dark outside, I saw her light a fire in a stove outside. A few hours later, she came back inside after dowsing the fire out, in the outside stove. 

"How is it going Severus?" Luna asks as she comes up to me. 

"Good, they just have to simmer for the rest of the night now. " I say as I watch look into the potions.

"Again, thank you. Now how are you doing? She asks me, Luna takes my hand and pulls me to the couch, making us sit. 

I'm good as well and you're welcome. It was breathtaking to see the unicorns. Considering they don't like to be near humans especially people like me." I say as I relax against the couch. 

"People like you Severus? What do you mean?" Luna asks me, I laugh before explaining. 

"People, who've done evil Luna. I have done things that you couldn't even imagine. Unicorns don't normally let people near them, especially one's like me." I say watching the fire. 

"This herd isn't normal Severus. Unicorns don't like people but I've also learned that your past doesn't matter as long as you aren't doing harm now and have no intentions to hurt them. They really don't care. " Luna smiles at me before pulling me into a hug. 

"You blame yourself too much Severus. " She said as I relaxed in to. We sit watching the fire, Luna never letting me go. I eventually look over at her and see Luna had fallen asleep. I pull her closer until I know I have to get up and check the potions. Knowing if I didn't have to get up, I wouldn't have. I lay Luna gently back on the sofa with every intention of coming back. I cover her with a blanket before walking away. 

The following morning, I wake up on the couch covered in the same blanket that I had covered Luna in. I see Luna standing over the stove cooking something. 

"Morning Luna, I say to her. She turns and smiles at me giving me a little way. She's already dressed and ready for the day. I head to the washroom to get changed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. Coming back out, I see Luna putting food onto to the table. I cover my mouth as I yawn. I quickly check on the potions, they seem to be correct still. 

"You look nice Severus. I figured you got up a lot during the next the night to check on the potions so I made you a big breakfast to help you with the morning and a large pot of tea."   
Luna sits down beside and we eat in silence for a little bit. Luna cleans up the kitchen when we're done as I check the potions. 

" Ready?" I ask her. She gives a small smile. She's nervous again. 

"Yes, because this is going to work." She gives me another smile as I walk to the cauldrons, I carefully fill the vials. Leaving them both uncorked. 

"Wait a minute between the two. I'll stand as close as I can." 

I say to her as I hand Luna the vials, heading outside, Luna walks up to the sick unicorn. Remaining a few feet behind her as she administers the potions, the unicorn barley notices Luna gently pouring the potions down his throat. The other unicorns watch her carefully, the only other unicorn laying down was the pregnant one. Luna says she's not sure when she's due, she won't let many of them touch her. A unicorn fowl goes up the sick one nudging it. The sick unicorn licks the fowls face, it was the most I've seen it move.   
Luna moves some grass and food closer to the sick unicorn before stepping away. 

"Now we wait 3 hours to see if he'll need more or if I failed." She watches the unicorn from where I stood.

"Luna, you didn't fail. The unicorn is sick, there's no injury on it. There's no infection, nothing that you can tell. It seems like it should a healthily as the others. You're doing the best you can." I say to her.   
A baby unicorn fowl walks up to Luna, nuzzling into her before moving onto me. The fowl nudges it's head into my hand allowing me to scratch it's ears. 

"Wow." I manage to say. "She's so soft, it feels like a what I assume a cloud would feel like." I continue to pet her.  
"I think she likes you Severus." Luna grins at me. 

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble as I keep petting the fowl. 

"I was thinking of making a stew for supper, mind if I go in and start it?" Luna asks me. 

"Yeah, go on. I'll call you if there's any changes in the unicorn." Luna rubs my arm and heads into the tent. 

The fowl lets me pet her over a half hour by the end she was asleep on my lap. Looking up I see the sick unicorn sitting with his head up, his eyes no longer look dazed. He's watching the other unicorns, I follow his eyes to the pregnant unicorn. She's standing up and very much in labour. Shouting for Luna as I quickly stand up, forgetting the fowl that was on me. 

"LUNA!" I call again, not knowing what to do. 

"Severus, what is it?" Luna says as she comes rushing out of the ten. I grab her arm and pull her in front of me to see the birth happening. I hear her gasp, as she watches for a few minutes. 

"The baby is stuck, it's breech. It's back legs are coming out first, the front ones are supposed to then the head. We have to help her. Severus, you go the front and keep her calm and still. Approach gently and slowly, let her smell you first. I'll go to the back and start to pull the baby out. " Luna says as she grabs my hands and waves her hand over them cleaning them, before doing the same to hers. 

I slowly make my way over the struggling pregnant unicorn. I get onto my knees and let her smell me, she nuzzles her head into mine. I slowly pet her head as Luna starts to gently pull out the baby unicorn. After 5 minutes Luna was able to free the baby unicorn, from the labouring mama. 

The mama turns around and helps the fowl up and begins to clean it. Luna stands up and smiles at me. 

"We did it!" Luna exclaims. "I'd hug you but you know." Luna gestures to her being covered in birth. 

"We did do it, on both accounts." I gesture to the sick unicorn, who was now standing and out of his nest. I look at Luna who had the biggest grin on her face. 

"I have to write everything down after a quick shower, I'll be back." She says as she heads into the tent.


	4. The Bite

Luna goes for a quick shower, I sit on the ground watching the unicorns. The sick male is now walking around inspecting everything. We've almost hit 3 hours now, his movement is slow but considering Luna said he hadn't moved in nearly 3 weeks this is a vast improvement. 

The unicorn mama, is feeding the newborn. Two of the baby unicorns are playing just past the nests, the third one, the one Luna says likes me has made her way back to me and is sleeping with her head resting on my lap. 

Luna said each pair of Unicorn adults all had babies now, one mama had twins. In most cases it's just the mama and the baby but with this herd all of the Unicorns seemed to be working together to raise the fowls. Something Luna said was extraordinary, this whole herd is extraordinary. I hear Luna finish up her shower and scribbling down some notes from inside the tent. 

The new born is taking his first steps towards me, the mama watches it carefully. It makes its' way over to me, stumbling a little but nothing to concern the mama. The mama has done and amazing job of cleaning the baby up. The new born is right in front of me now, reaching up I go to pet when it bites me hard, it starts to bleed. 

"Ah, shit. " I say to myself as I get up, knocking the sleeping unicorn off of me for a second time. I start to feel dizzy.   
"Luna!" I call out for a second time that day. 

"Luna!" I call again, as I make my way to the tent. Luna comes out in a towel with wet hair. That's when I feel it, all my blood focuses to one part of my body, looking at her again I groan.  
"Yes, Severus? I was just about to get dressed." She says just as she sees the blood. 

"Severus! What happened?" She asks, trying not to look at her I can feel myself getting harder by the minute. 

"The newborn, it walked over to me and bit me. I'm fine the bleeding is stopped. I just need to get inside and take care of something." I manage to get into the tent, all I can think about is making this feeling go away.

"Severus, what is wrong? I can help. Let me bandage that up. " Luna pulls my hand to her before I pull it back.

"No, don't touch me. Please... I just... it's okay." I spit out. Luna just stares at me.

"Severus! What is wrong?" Luna demands to know, trying to think rational about this. 

"The unicorn bit me, now I'm very uncomfortable down there. I can't think straight. I need to go fix this problem. " I try to make my way to the bathroom but she pulls me back. 

"What do you mean down there?" She questions me as she gives me a look. I stare at her, still dressed in the towel, big mistake. 

"What do you think I mean Luna." Suddenly very agitated ." I mean my cock is harder than it's ever been before and all I can think about is... " I trail off before admitting that all I wanted to do was rip of her towel and fuck her brains out. 

"Oh." Luna lets go of my arm, looking down at my jeans. She glups. 

"I should really be recording what you're feeling. If the newborn bit you and you're reacting like this, it can't be good. She watches me. 

"You want to record this?"I can barely keep a thought in my head, my breathing was becoming more heavy. 

"Yes." Luna was watching me, I see her lick her lips. I just wanted to grab her and show her exactly how I felt. 

"I wouldn't write your name, or anything just what's happening to your body, how long it takes to handle it, how long it lasts." I shake my head, as I head to the bathroom. 

"Fine..."I say knowing this was important for her. " You stay outside the washroom. Please. " I get into the washroom and shed my clothes, leaning on the back of the door I begin to stroke my cock. I hear Luna, scribbling stuff down outside the door. 

I talk to her, telling everything that happened and what I was feeling. At moments I felt like I was close, I would close my eyes and picture Luna.

After about 30 minutes of nothing, I groan in frustration. 

"Are you alright Severus? It's been awhile since you said anything. " Luna asks me. 

"No, I can't get off. Nothing is working." I spit out. 

"What if I help you?" Luna asks me. 

"Help me? Do you know what you are saying." I say to her. 

"Yes, obviously whatever is happening to you isn't just going to go away with a wank."

"I am a very dominate man, Miss. Lovegood. If I open this door there is no going back. Do you understand that? " I say to her, I hear silence for moment before she speaks again. 

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't know what I was getting into Severus."Luna says. 

I open the door and she's still in towel, with a notebook and quill on the ground. I momentarily forget that I'm completely naked. Luna just stares at me before biting her lip and dropping her towel to match me. 

Luna is gorgeous. Her long hair was almost down to her bum, there was some scars, my body had them as well. She's breathing heavily as she stared at me. I'm not sure where to start, I know I need to cum. 

"Knees." Without hesitation Luna drops to her knees. 

"Good little witch." Luna gently grabs my cock and licks it, I groan. She licks up and down my cock, cupping my balls before sucking on them for a moment. I move her hair out of her face, she was good. I wondered if this was her first time, she kept her tongue flat and hummed. She pulled all the way out. 

" I want you to fuck my face. Please Severus." She stared up at me, she was enjoying this. 

"How can I refuse that? It's such a simple request." I say to her. 

"I want you to call me names, as you do it. Please sir. " Luna asks me.

"Names? You like to be called names. Alright little witch. I'll comply. But no touching yourself." Luna makes a face at me, placing both hands where I could see them. She licks the tip, a bit of pre cum was coming out. I gently take her head, and slowly push my cock in her mouth. I take my hand a wave it for a bed appeared behind her. 

I push her body up against the back her head leaning onto the mattress. I start to forcefully shove my cock in and out of her mouth. Luna is breathing through her nose, within moments her forehead touches my body. 

"Oh yes you little slut." I start to talk dirty to her. Luna's eyes are closed and moving her hips trying to grind on something. She keeps her hands away from pussy. 

"Such a little horny slut aren't you?" Drool is dribbling down her face, I fuck her more, the bed is shaking. Luna's body tenses up.

"Slut, cumslut, dirty little witch, you whore." Luna is groaning on my dick, her hands on my arse pulling me deeper into her mouth. 

"Do you like me deep throating you, you little slut? Look at all this drool all over your chest, your salivating over my cock. Only whores do that. "

Luna was humping the air in attempt to get what she needed. She was groaning, I decide to see ifI can make her cum without her getting touched. 

"Slut, whore, cumslut." I call her names as shove cock in harder, within seconds I feel her body go over the edge, she shakes uncontrollably, gurgling on my cock. I pull out from her mouth when she was finished. 

She's breathing heavily, she stares at me. 

"That was unexpected." She laughs. 

"Didn't solve the problem for me expect make me even harder. " I said to her. 

"Sorry, I got a little carried away there." She gives me a small smile. I pull her up and kiss her, pulling her in close. 

" I would like to help you more, and actually help this time Severus." Luna strokes my cock. 

"How?" I ask her. 

"There's one more thing we can try." She grins at me as I gently push her onto the bed and get on top of her. 

"Are you sure about this Luna?" I ask, before I make any movements. 

"Yes. You?" She asks me back. I nod and I enter my cock into her. It felt amazing. 

"Yesss." I hiss. The feeling was wonderful, this what I was meant to be doing to get rid of the problem. I begin shoveling my cock deeper into her. I rest my forehead against hers, kissing her when I needed, groaning. Our bodies were entwined into one, I had never felt anything like this before, it was different. I could feel her needing me as she called out my name. I could feel Luna getting close again, knowing I wasn't going to last much longer either. I being to move a bit faster, taking one hand and rubbing her clit. She gasps into my mouth, I gently bite her lip. I felt Luna's body go tense as she hit her climax, causing mine to come as well. I cum, filling her up. 

I continue to kiss her, are breathing slowly returns to normal. I roll off of her, but I pull her close so her head is on my chest and our bodies are still touching. I didn't want to break contact with her. I conjure a giant blanket and cover us both. Looking down I see Luna asleep, within moments I fell asleep as well. 

I awake a few hours later, the tent was freezing I hear rain falling on the tent. Waving my hand a fire lights in the stove and fireplace. Pulling the blanket over us move when Luna starts to move closer to me, I wrap my arms back around her. My head resting on hers. 

"Why don't I want to let you go?" I hear Luna mumble to me. 

"I know what you mean, I feel like if I let you go I'll lose some kind of connection. I've never felt anything like this. " I say to her, Luna runs her hands over my chest letting her fingers play with my chest hair. 

"Having fun?" I ask her. 

"Hmm yes." Luna mumbles. 

"Good, because it actually feels nice." I said to her, I watch Luna slowly fall back to sleep playing with my chest hair. I feel myself falling back asleep with her. 

By the time I woke up again, it was dark. Rain was still hitting the tent making a soft background noise, I feel Luna running her fingers through my chest hair still. 

"Enjoying yourself?" I ask her again. 

"Yes, it's soft." She says to me. 

"It is now?" I reply to herm kissing her fore head. 

" I could make it hard." Luna says, no longer referring to my chest hair. Her hand moving slowly down my stomach. I pull her up to me, I kiss her. Luna's hand finally reaches its destination, I groan and melt to her touch. 

"I want you inside of me. " Luna says to me as she strokes my cock. I pull her underneath me, our foreheads touching, Luna wraps her locks her ankles around my back. Entering her, she's soaked. Our bodies rocked as one, panting. Luna begging for more, calling out my name. Luna wanted me and I wanted her. Neither of us lasted long, climaxing at the same time. 

Rolling off of Luna, she immediately snuggles into me again. I knew what she was feeling, because I was feeling it too. While it had subsided a bit with each climax, neither of us wanted the contact to stop. We spent the night, bringing each other to climax several more times. All of which I ended up inside of her, we fell asleep listening to the rain, in each other's arms.


	5. The Following weeks

Getting up the next morning was difficult, we were both sore and still didn't want to lose the contact we were having but it needed to be done. Luna pulled me into the shower with her, washing each other's body. Luna made eggs for breakfast as I cleaned the up the bed and got dressed. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. 

"How are you feeling now?" She asks me. 

"Never better." I mumbled into her ear. 

"Good, do you want to head back home today? " She places the eggs on some plates, and add the bacon to the frying pan next. 

"I probably should, then I can check in on the shop. " I said taking my plate, nodding in thanks. 

"Can I come? There's nothing really to be done today. Both unicorns are doing great." 

"Of course you can." I smile at her, finishing up my plate. 

We pack up some stuff, Luna checks on the unicorns one more time for the day before coming over to me to Apperate. Instead of taking my hand, she wraps her arms around my waist and grins at me.  
"Holding tight?" I laugh and ask her. 

"Very." Luna replies, as I Apperate us into the shop. I spent the day tending to customers, Luna helped clean up the shop and label potions. She drew on a few of them and they sold instantly. She smiled every time one sold. 

"Hush, you." I said as I walked back into the front of the shop. Luna headed back to the house a little bit before me to start supper. Arriving home about half later, I find Luna on the kitchen cooking spaghetti and humming to herself. I stood there for a moment just watching her, it was something I would like to get use too. 

A bunch of papers we're on the table, I pile them up and Luna takes them from my hands putting them in her pocket.   
Luna pulled out some garlic bread, and served the spaghetti and meatballs. I pour us some drinks as we sit down and eat. Luna ate slowly, getting up a few times at the end of the meal, she finally speaks up. 

" I got a letter today, saying they would like me to come back in the next two weeks to help elsewhere. They'll be sending someone else to watch over the unicorns for now. I'm sorry, I believed I had another month or more here. I don't know when I would be coming back, they want to send me too Scotland for a little bit." Luna rushes the words out of her mouth, she stares at me. 

"I wasn't sure how to tell you, I'm not really sure what umm yeah." For a first time I've actually known her, she's at a loss for words. Sensing her discomfort, standing up I reach for her hand pulling her close to me. 

"I'm not good with words Luna, and I don't know what we have going on but I don't wish for it to stop." I say to her as I wrap my arms tightly around her tiny body. I wave my hand and the dishes start to wash themselves. 

I kiss Luna, and lead her to my bedroom, I use magic to undress us both. I guide Luna to lay back on the bed, I start to kiss the insides of her thighs. I magically put a blindfold on her, then tie her arms to our bed post, then tie her legs to the bottom ones. 

"Do you trust me Luna?" I ask her, as I run my finger through her folds. She shivers before she nods. 

"Good little witch." I slowly lick her clit, and placing two fingers in her, I slowly start to pump in and out. She tries to get her arms free, pulling out my hand I put my fingers to her lips. 

"Taste yourself, look at what a wet little whore you are" Luna opens her mouth taking my fingers she sucks them greedily. Pulling my fingers back, I slowly rub her clit exposing it the cold air. 

"My little slut, moaning like wanton whore just by a simple touch. What am I going to do with you."

For over an hour I edged Luna, she begged and screamed my name over and over until I finally let her cum, she shook for over a minute. She was gasping for air when I released he magic holding her back. She kept mumbling my name as I pulled her into my arms and began kissing her. 

She moved into my bedroom after that, it made more since. When she wasn't working the field she was in the shop with me or I with her. Our routine didn't change too much, in the mornings I hear her get up and I'm able to kiss her good bye and at night we retire to the living room with a fire or straight into our bed.

On her final night Luna had already finished packing, she laid her quilt onto our bed leaving it for me to use while she was gone. 

"I'll only be gone for a about two months, maybe three at the most Severus. I'll make sure I'll come back during any weekend I have free even if it's just for a night. And I'll write as often as I can." Luna said, I think to reassure herself more than me. We were laying on the bed. I had shown Luna a bit of my magic I had develop when I was younger to sent letters right back and forth immediately. 

" Remember the words are "instant replieious" Make sure my name is spelled out on the front and I'll get it right away, where ever I am." 

"I know Severus, don't worry. I'll be super busy but I'll make sure to write you once a day." Luna smiles at me before kissing me. That night, we took things slowly, allowing each other to feel each other's movements. We fell asleep embraced in each our arms, the morning came far too quick for my liking. I said kissed her one more time before she finally left for Scotland.


	6. The Sudden Guest

Luna has left a few weeks ago and it was brutal without her, the cottage felt empty. She had come back for a night the second week she was gone but it wasn't enough. We wrote back and forth all day long. Luna talked of work a lot, it made me happy. She was in Scotland, they were repairing the Loch ness monsters lagoon, or as Luna called her Neisse's .

They we're making sure no matter what muggle wouldn't be able to see her and the babies. With muggle tech always moving up they had to keep making sure that any photo's would come out blurry, just like bigfoot's pictures. It takes a lot to keep this mythical creatures safe from the muggles. 

Some days the replies took longer to come in, I kept myself more busy when I knew she was more busy. I took her advice and started drawing on the labels added with some fancier bottles and my vials were flying off the shelves. People we're requesting certain potions in certain bottles, some they brought in. It kept me busy. 

Around the 4th week mark of Luna being gone and only 3 visits, I was working in the Shop when Lucius Malfoy walked in. 

"Severus, my old friend how are you doing? " Lucius asks, strutting in as if he owned the place.

"I'm doing well Lucius. What brings you here?" I knew this wasn't by chance, Lucius has known I've been here for years and not once has he visited before. 

"Custom vials, The word down the grape vine is you're making them. I could use a few to show off at the manor." He says, smirking at me. 

"Alright, I can do that. Now why are you really here?" I ask, not playing this game. 

"Why don't we go to the back for some tea and talk? I brought you some lovely stuff. You can make it." Knowing this was the only way to get him to say why he was here. I wave my wand to put the closed sign on the door so we would be disturbed.

A few moments later the kettle was boiling and the tea was poured. 

"Why are you really here Lucius? I haven't have time for games." I say, staring straight at him.   
Lucius takes a sip of his tea before responding. 

"Funny thing happened the other day while I was at St. Mungos. I was there giving a donation and when I was finishing up I bumped into someone. She hadn't noticed me and walked right into me." He stopped to drink some more tea. I did not like where he was going with this, he took a few sips before continuing.

"She seemed rather frazzled, holding a bunch of papers in her hand and I saw one with your name on it. So naturally I stopped and talked to her. I learned she's working magical creatures all over the world and just finished working in Canada. Now I thought to myself that's where you are. So I did some digging, she visited a healer, who was rather hard to convince to let me know why she was there but Miss Lovegood was brought in due to the fact she fainted she also told the healer she was constantly nauseous and occasionally vomiting. " 

Lucius stopped to take a few more sips of his tea. Luna hadn't mentioned going to the Healers. 

" So I did some more digging, turns out she was suppose to stay at the Inn down the street but she never turned up for her reservations instead staying with a friend. Now there's no one here that she knows. Which brings me to you, what have you been up too with Luna Lovegood. " Lucius leans back in his chair, smirking at me. 

"Nothing, Lun.. Miss. Lovegood and I are just friends. I offered her to stay at my place instead of that awful Inn. " I say simply before sipping my own drink. 

"She's incredibly well respected in her field considering how she was in school. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. So you would be okay if I told Draco he should take her out to supper. " Lucius says, I grimace at the comment. 

"That's what I thought Severus." Lucius says as he watches me. "There's no need to hide things from me. I'll figure them out sooner or later you know that. Besides if she makes you happy, who am I to judge. I would ask her about the healers, there's only a limited reason's she'd be at the healers Severus." Lucius says as he stands up. 

Within the next half hour Lucius was gone with a ton a vials and the promise of visiting again soon. 

I Apperate back to my house, grabbing a pen and paper, I go sit on my bed writing to Luna, saying I got a visit from a friend who said he saw her at St. Mungos and if she was alright. Not caring if she didn't know who it was how he'd know we were friends. I write her name on the front of the folded piece of paper. 

"Instant replieious" I mutter to the paper tapping it with my wand before laying back on the bed, before dozing off.   
"Severus?" I sit up, suddenly hear my name being called. It was Luna, was I dreaming? 

"Severus?" I hear again calling from the kitchen. 

"In the room." I call out, just as I see Luna entering the room. It wasn't a dream, scrambling out of the bed I go and scope her up into my arms.

"Severus!" I hear Luna laughing as I drop us both onto the bed, Luna sits up. 

"Hi." She says.

"Hi, to you. What are you doing here?" I ask her. 

"I got your letter, and I figured we better talk about it before anyone else does. I know it was Lucius Malfoy who saw me. He made sure to keep me talking for a very long time. I also know he saw your name on my pile of papers. " She said pushing herself further onto the bed, sitting cross legged. 

"Yes, it was. He seemed very interested in that fact. So much so he came all the way here just to tell me." I said to her. 

"What else did he tell you?" She asks me pulling a pillow into her lap. 

"That you were brought in due to fainting, and being nauseated and vomiting. " I say and she takes my hand into hers. 

"I've been doing some research on why you reacted that way after the newborn unicorn bit you. Apparently in the dark ages they discovered that newborn unicorns contain an Aphrodisiac the first 12 hours after their born. Like that muggle pill Viagra. When you get bit by a newborn it only reacts to the most basic animal instincts in our bodies. Only 1 person needs to be bitten for that person and the other person they lust over to feel it as well. It's used as a mating ritual, in newly married couples. Most kings & Queens to ensure a heir is born. Somewhere along the ages we lost that bit of information when unicorns became scarce. It took awhile to find it. " Luna lets go of my hand and removes the pillow covering her. 

"An heir?" I mumble looking at Luna who nods her head slowly. 

"So that means you're pregnant." I manage to spit out, Luna nods slowly unsure of how I would take this news. She gently takes my hand and places it on her stomach. After a few moments I grab Luna and pull her close. Tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. How long did you keep this to yourself?" I ask her. "This explains why we felt like we couldn't let each other go." I carried on.

"Only about two weeks. I found out then I passed out. Neville was with me, he's the one who called the healers. " 

"Longbottom? Does he know? What was he doing with you?" I ask, feeling a little jealous that he knew before me. 

"Yes he does. He didn't want to leave me alone. He works alongside me growing any plants we may need to make creatures habitats more hidden from the muggles. " She said. 

"Hrm." I laugh, feeling jealous of Longbottom. 

"Severus, can I spend the night? I miss not being able to sleep next to you. I don't sleep as well as I should be." Luna admitted to me. 

"You may gladly stay the night Luna, you never need to ask. I too find myself lacking sleep now that you're not here." I help her get under the covers with me as she lays her head on my chest, my arms wrapped around her body soon we were fast asleep.

Before Luna Apperates the following morning, I give her potions to take to help with the morning sickness and some as vitamins.

"Take once in the morning, if you run out let me know. Don't take anything else. I can make it all here and make it 100 times better. You know how to get me if you need me." I said to her, suddenly not wanting her to leave again.

"Thank you Severus, I'll be fine. I'll be here in less than two weeks anyways. I'll see you then." Luna gives me one more kiss before Apperating away. Just two weeks.


	7. St. Mungo's.

The week went by slow, I continued to fill orders and send them out. Luna wrote me several times a day, she was working with Neville and several other people on how to cover rarer creatures habitats, she was taking the potions daily and the morning sickness had stopped. Thursday night I was in the shop cleaning up when I received a letter from Luna.

Severus, having pain , blood and cramping. Going to St. Mungo's. With Neville. Ginny should be arriving soon. Keep you posted. - Luna.

Knowing I didn't want Luna to have to be doing this without, I knew I was going to have to Apperate to St. Mungo's to be with her. I wasn't scared, Luna needed me to be there. I needed to be there for her. I quickly finish putting everything away in the shop before Apperating my cottage. Once there I grab my bag, putting some clothes, a book, notebook and a few other things. 

"Reducio" I shrink my bag and place it in my pocket, grabbing my wand I picture St. Mungo's and Apperate there. 

I land outside of the building, I step through the red bricked wall and walk right into the reception area. Still filled with brown chairs and out dated magazines. The welcome witch walked up to me before recognizing who I was, her eyes wide.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The welcome lady asked. 

"I'm here to see Luna Lovegood, she was brought in an hour or so ago." I said to the welcome lady who continued to stare at me with wide eyes. She looks through her charts before answering. 

"1st Floor, room 204. She's here for cramping and bleeding. " She looked as if she was about to ask me a question.

"Thank you." I said, as I walked away before she could ask me any questions. I walk to the lift and go to the 1st floor. Getting off, I find room 204. Her door is closed, I decide to knock on it instead going right on it.

The door opens, I see the Luna sitting on the bed in the corner a healer is standing over her. Neville had opened the door. 

"Severus!" Luna says as she sees me standing at the door. The healers face turns to shock as he recognises me as well. 

"What are you doing here?" The healer says to me. Ginny is standing in the corner looking equally confused. 

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm the father of the unborn child." I say as I enter the room and shutting the door. 

"WHAT!" Neville and Ginny both shout. 

"Hush, people are healing here!" The healer hissed.

"Surprise..." Luna said, as she gives me a smile. 

The healer quickly finishes checking Luna before muttering he'd be back and leaving the room. Neville and Ginny both glared at me as I sat next to Luna on the bed. 

"Alright. How in the world did this happen?" Ginny says breaking the ice. 

"Is that really any of your business Miss. Weasley?" I said glaring back at her. 

"It's actually Potter now, and yes it does. Luna is my best friend." Ginny came closer, she hadn't changed much. 

"Ginny you promised when you found out that you wouldn't make a fuss. " Luna said as she propped herself up higher on the pillows. 

"I also didn't expect it be Professor Snape. Where has he been hiding the last several years?" She said angry at more me than Luna. Deciding to play nicely for Luna's sake. 

"In Canada. I own a potions shop there. Any more questions Mrs. Potter?" I ask her.

"Ginny, Neville how about you two head home. It's late we all need some sleep. I'll talk to you both tomorrow?" Luna said to both of them, Neville had been extremely quite throughout this whole deal. 

They both nod, if only for her sake. Ginny gives Luna a hug and they leave the room. I stand there alone with Luna. 

"You came, I don't believe it." Luna said smiling at me.

"Why wouldn't I have? I knew you needed me and I knew I needed to here for you. Being a coward only works when you only care for yourself." I asked her, moving the chair closer to the bed. 

"I didn't think it was all the serious enough to ask you to come, but I'm so glad you did I needed you." 

"You're worth it and I figured people are going to find out that I'm the father eventually. Might as well give them a shock while I can." I said laughing. 

"Neville didn't say much when he saw me. I think I gave him the most shock so far." I readjust the blanket on the bed. 

"He probably was, he offered to marry me and tell everyone it was his because I wouldn't tell him who the father was." She said to me. 

"Did you consider it?" I ask, not sure if I wanted to know her answer. Immediately she gives me a nasty look. 

 

"No! I told him, it was sweet of him to offer but even if my heart didn't belong to someone else we weren't meant for each other." 

Before I could answer Luna the healer came back into the room, carrying a clip board. 

"Hello again, Miss. Lovegood, Um Mr. Snape. So we did some tests and they all came out perfectly normal. Nothing seems to be amiss. Everything is right where it should be. Now would you like to see them? " He asks as he pulls out his wand. 

"Them?" Luna says, her face completely bewildered. 

"Yes, the tests show that there's two in there. You didn't know this? " The healer asks. 

"No! Does it look like I knew!" Luna seemingly panicked for the first time, I take my hand and rub her arm.

"No, we didn't. We would like to see them now." I say calmly still rubbing Luna's arm.

" Please lift up your top Miss. Lovegood." The healer asks as he steps up and waves his wand in small counter clockwise circle slowly around her stomach. 

" Revealem" The healer says, just then and misty smoke appeared above Luna's stomach. It showed a small picture of the inside of Luna's stomach. Two little fetuses suddenly appeared, one appeared as if it was sucking it's thumb. The other moved around as if trying to find a comfy position. 

"Wow." I hear mumble, I lean over and kiss her head. 

"Yeah. I agree." The healer checks a few things before moving his wand away. 

"You appear to be around 10 weeks give or take. We find in our world pregnancy's tend to differ from muggles. Our process goes a bit faster, we can figure things out sooner. I'm sure if I looked a bit harder I could have found out the sex if you wish. Tomorrow morning we'll release you. I've also sent you up with Midwife. She'll be taking care of everything from here on out. Any questions you can ask her tomorrow or me when I come release you in the morning. She'll come around to the address you wrote down in the afternoon. Alright, try to get some sleep." 

"Who is our midwife?" Luna asks the healer before he leaves. 

"Molly Weasley. One of the finest. Have a good night." The healer shuts the door on the way out. 

"Oh, this is going to be fun." I say looking at Luna who appears to be a lot calmer now. 

"It well be fine Severus, besides what's the worst she can do?" Luna asks me. 

"She killed Bellatrix! I'll be next if she doesn't already know I'm the father." I say to her, suddenly feeling nervous. 

"Or she'll be happy Severus. Let's try to get some sleep alright?" Luna moves over on the bed and lifts up the blanket. 

"I request you sleep in this tiny bed with me. No if's ands or buts." Luna laughs. 

"How can I refuse this simple request." I climb into the bed with her and pull the blankets back up. 

"Can you believe there's two of them Severus? They looked so tiny in my stomach. " Luna cuddles into me. 

"Want to see them again?" I ask her, she nods lifting up her top.

"Revealem" I say as I perform the charm over her stomach, the misty picture appears above her stomach . We watch them for awhile before I see Luna has fallen asleep, I watch them for a little while longer before joining her.


	8. Midwife Appointment

The following morning, the healer came in. He quickly check Luna over. 

"I think everything looks good, the midwife well confirm when she see's you this afternoon. I must say you both are the most popular guests, there's been reporters trying to get in here all night." He says as he signs some papers. 

"What why?" Luna asks looking concerned, the healer looks at me then back at Luna. 

"Oh. Right." Luna mumbles causing me laugh. 

"What? Sometimes I forget, you're just you to me." Luna states causing me to laugh harder. 

"Is there a way we can get out without being seen by the reporters." I ask the healer. 

"Yes, I've already lifted the Apperation ward for this room. We're actually signing you out early, the reporters are causing our other guests a lot of anxiety." 

"Apologies" Luna says, the healer nods and hands me some forms to give to the midwife. And goes out to watch the door as we Apperate. 

"What address did you write on the forms Luna?" Asking her. 

"Mine, it was before I knew I was pregnant. Or I would have written yours. It's just in a small cottage outside some town. Here hold on to me and I'll Apperate us there." 

I take Luna's hand and she Apperates us to her cottage. Upon arriving she gives the grand tour. It's just a small one bedroom cottage, the kitchen next to the living room the bedroom and bath. Every room had a fireplace to keep it warm. It's brightly lit and colorful. It suits Luna well. 

I send her to go lay down in bed, and lit the fireplace in the bedroom to keep her warm. It was raining outside, not hard but it was make the air chilly. 

I head into the kitchen to make us some scrambled eggs and toast to in bed, before the midwife arrives. 

"Severus, did you ever want kids? If you don't, you don't have to stay, you have a way out. I know this isn't the way you may have planned your life." Luna tells me.

"I think once I thought it would be okay if they didn't turn out like the kids I had to teach at Hogwarts. I didn't know if I'd survive the war." I said to her, Luna nods. 

"I'm glad this chance has happened and it's not unhealthy" I said, Luna smiles at me.

The next few hours we sit and talk, I do the dishes figuring out the layout of her house. I open her fireplace wards to me so we could talk easier when she's home. Around 2pm there was a knock at the door. 

"She's here, okay I'll be in Canada if you need me." I say giving Luna a quick peck on the cheek. Luna tugs on my arm to make sure I didn't go anywhere. 

"Fine I'll stay." I said begrudgingly

"Go sit on the couch. I'll get the door" She knocks again. 

Answering the door I open it not only to see Mrs. Weasley but Ginny and Hermione. I open the door wider allowing them to come in. Luna appears beside me, smiling.

"Come in you guys." Luna gestures them to the living room. 

Luna who had quickly walked back into the kitchen came out carrying a pot of tea, mugs , sugar and milk. 

"What do we owe the pleasure of two extra helpers today may I ask." 

"We want to know what the hell is going on here." Ginny said. 

"Ginny! Language!" Mrs. Weasley said before unshrinking her bag, Ginny shrugged. 

"I would like to know how this came to be." Hermione said calmly, Mrs. Weasley nodded, obviously keeping her mouth shut so she wouldn't upset Luna. She was here to do a job.

Luna explained that she had ran into me in Canada, where I was working. And we got to know each other, then she explained the Unicorn bite and everything since that moment. 

"'Luna, how do you know this isn't a trick?" Hermione asked her, not even making eye contact with me. 

"Luna what were you thinking?" Mrs. Weasley said as she finished up the exam. 

"Look, I can't talk for Luna but I'm glad she came into my life. I had run away to Canada, I couldn't face staying here. She brought me back, she's made it better. I wouldn't dare harm her, this isn't a trick she's helped me heal and move on with life. " I said angrily, Luna stood there smiling at me.

"I was thinking that I found someone who loves and accepts me for me even if he doesn't believe in the things I believe in he supports me. He faces his fears when he knows that someone he loves needs him too. That no matter how much his mind is a battlefield with life he's willing to fight to keep on surviving, that is no coward to me." Luna said as she came over to me kissing my cheek. I fully knew that if the others hadn't been there I would have kissed her back. Luna takes my hand and stands proudly next to me.

"You think I would have learned with Bill and Fleur. My apologizes to you both, I will gladly standby both of you both in this time. " Mrs. Weasley said, Luna ran over to her and hugged her.

" As long as you're happy." Hermione said, Luna hugging her next. We stood waiting for Ginny to speak. 

"I agree with Hermione, but know Snape if you harm her.." I cut Ginny off before she could continue. 

"Then you can tear me limb from limb. But there will never be a reason for that." I said as Luna hugged Ginny next.


	9. The end.

When they had left, Luna and I headed to bed. I used the charm to watch the twins until Luna fell asleep. Mrs. Weasley said she would be back in a few days to check up on Luna. 

I made the decision to move back, the work would follow me wherever I went with my loyal customers. New ones would come, if only to get a look at me. Apperating while pregnant isn't discouraged but isn't recommended either. I found us a cottage, three bedrooms , two baths. I put up many wards and protections Luna said that we wouldn't be able to get in. 

The wizarding community wasn't happy with me being back and being happy made it worse there was lots of reporters for awhile. It helped to have Potter and the entire Weasley family on our side. Eventually there was a new scandal to focus on and life moved on. 

The months flew by before the twins were here. Luna painted the nursery, covered the walls with mountains, trees, streams and animals. The ceiling was her favorite, she did the stars painting constellations and galaxy's. When she went out I did a bit of magic to make it all move and shine in the dark. She was surprised. 

"Nova and Atlas well love it." She said when I showed it to her. 

"Is that what we're naming them?" I said teasing her, knowing I had let her pick the names months ago. 

Two weeks later Nova and Atlas made their appearance into the wizarding world, Luna did amazing. She did it at home with the help of the midwife Mrs. Weasley. Both were 5 pounds and 6 ounces, neither thankfully had my nose. Nova had my jet black hair while Atlas had Luna's white blonde, they both shared Luna's slivery gray eye color. 

Luna laid in our bed with Nova, I sat beside her holding Atlas.

"I think daddy's a bit nervous don't you think Nova? But don't worry, we got daddy don't we? " Luna said to her. 

"Thank fully." I mumbled, giving her a smile. 

"And we always well." Luna said. 

When the twins we're seven months old and walking I asked Luna to marry me. The next week we had a wedding. By a wedding I mean just a officiate ,the both of us, Ginny, Lucius and the twins. It was done in the oldest wizarding traditions by my request. We were bonded for life, which only works when you're meant to be together. We had Ginny and Lucius sign the witness papers then it was just the four of us. We went to Canada for our honey moon, it was winter there. Nova and Atlas loved the snow. 

Luna continued to work and save magical creatures, when she needed to go aboard we went with her. Stopping every few years to see the unicorns, the heard now had 20 of them. I made sure to stay away from the newborns.

I was happy. 

THE END.


End file.
